The Watcher
by Izabella G. D
Summary: "Santana didn't need to ask who 'she' was. She knew. She had always known. And when Quinn looked at her with challenging, yet, sorrowful eyes, she didn't have the heart to tease her." HP!Faberry one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Glee and HP.

**A/N:** Just something I wrote for Faberry Week Day 3. I posted it on Tumblr, so I figured I should post it here as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<strong>

**1**

Santana was eleven years old when she saw them for the first time.

The first years were patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony would begin in a few minutes, so meanwhile, she drifted her attention to a tiny brunette who was rambling something about Hogwarts' secrets. Most of the kids were paying her no attention, but Santana was surprised to discover that she wasn't the only one looking at her.

A blonde girl with analytic hazel eyes was studying the smaller brunette with fascinating interest. Santana snorted at the scene and wondered if the girls would become best friends.

It turned out that she was wrong.

The sorting hat shouted out "Slytherin!" as soon as it touched Quinn Fabray's golden locks. Santana heard a ginger boy comment that Quinn Fabray descended from a pure-blood family and that he wasn't surprised at all that she had been sent to the house of the serpent. What he hadn't noticed though, was that Quinn had glanced longingly at the Ravenclaw's table on her way to Slytherin's. It was oddly curious.

Rachel Berry, who happened to be a muggle-born, was sorted into Gryffindor. She beamed towards her table, mumbling something about "needing courage and boldness to face the wizarding world's prejudice."

Santana's selection was also a surprise. While her whole family had gone to Ravenclaw, she ended up in Slytherin. It was true that she was cunning and ambitious, but she had thought that tradition would count for something. Either way, she shrugged her shoulders in determination and joined Quinn, who was shamelessly glancing at a certain brunette at the Gryffindor's table.

Santana reckoned it would be an interesting year.

**2**

Rachel Berry got petrified by a bloody Basilisk.

The whole school was in panic and there were talks that Hogwarts would close its door for good. Santana noticed that Quinn looked paler than usual. She wasn't eating properly and at night, Santana heard her tossing and turning in her bed when she thought everybody else was asleep.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked at the dinner table. "I'm sure your education won't suffer if Hogwarts closes. Your parents will send you to Durmstrang or something won't they?"

"I'm not worried about that." Quinn said wryly.

"Then why on earth are you whimpering around in angst?" She grumbled. "You're rivaling the Bloody Baron."

"Shut up." Quinn snapped. "It's none of your business."

Santana let it go rather reluctantly. But in the next day, she found out what had gotten Quinn all worked out.

She saw her entering the Hospital Wing holding a freshly cut gardenia. Santana spied from the door as Quinn put the flower near Rachel's bed and watched the frozen girl affectionately for about ten minutes. Quinn only left in a hurry when she heard Promfrey's footsteps near Rachel's bed.

Santana never told her what she had seen, but she was very pleased to see Quinn smile again when Berry got back to health.

"Someone took me flowers while I was petrified," Santana heard Rachel comment to Parvati Patil. "I wonder who did this sweet gesture."

Santana laughed and took a large bite of her sausage. Beside her, Quinn blushed furiously.

**3**

Her lungs were filled with cold and her heart was possessed by despair.

"Fucking dementors," Santana cursed as she ran towards Hogwarts' entrance. She should have stayed at Hogsmead with her colleagues. She would have been safe then. Now there she was, surrounded by those horrible creatures without any way out.

"Bloody hell," Santana yelped when she saw a dozen dementors form a circle a few meters away from her. Someone screamed and Santana felt like crying. But then she heard —

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

— and a proud eagle scared them away. When the path was clear again, Santana saw Quinn embracing Rachel, who was sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's alright. They're gone now." Quinn soothed her.

Rachel nodded tearfully. "T-Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and Santana let them have their little moment.

Later that night, she asked Quinn which memory she had chosen to produce her patronus. The girl shrugged and said:

"It wasn't exactly a memory."

Santana glanced at her puzzled, so Quinn went on bashfully. "She has a beautiful singing voice. I just… Kept that thought in mind."

Santana didn't need to ask who 'she' was. She knew. She had always known. And when Quinn looked at her with challenging, yet, sorrowful eyes, she didn't have the heart to tease her.

**4**

The Yule Ball was a total disaster.

Santana and Quinn ditched their annoying dates as soon as the first dance ended. Then, they chose to sit in a hidden table near the stage. Santana was bitter because she hadn't plucked up the courage to show up with Brittany, so she ended up watching the girl dance with Sam Evans the whole night.

Quinn wasn't in a better position. She wouldn't admit it, of course, but she was throwing glares full of disdain at Finn Hudson as he attempted to dance with Rachel Berry.

When he stood on Rachel's foot, Quinn growled lowly. "What does she see in him? He can't even dance."

"Go ahead and ask her to dance then," Santana laughed. "Show her how smooth you are."

"Blimey, Santana, shut up." Quinn said still glancing at the pair. "He's so tall she has to crane her neck. It must be awful... I'm not that much taller than she is. I wonder if I could…"

Quinn stopped mid-sentence when she noticed she had been thinking out loud. Her cheeks flushed and she drank a cup of butter beer to keep her lips occupied. Santana followed her lead. The vision of Sam and Brittany kissing nauseated her and she decided it was best to keep her wounding thoughts to herself.

**5**

'_I must not tell lies' _was painfully tattooed on Quinn's right hand.

She refused to talk about what had happened during her detention with Umbridge, so Santana didn't press the matter. The girl was in enough trouble as it is, because her father was furious that the youngest Fabray had become a 'mudblood' supporter. Still, she couldn't help but say:

"You should have told her that Berry is a member of Dumbledore's Army. Why did you lie?"

Quinn shrugged. "The same reason I saved her from the dementors."

"Care to elaborate?" Santana asked.

"No." Quinn said dryly. Then, she got up from the chair and handled Santana the tiny basin with the yellowish potion. "Thanks for the Murtlap."

"Don't mention it." Santana mumbled. "And look at the bright side."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked in confusion.

Santana smirked and said: "Berry and Hudson are not dating anymore."

Quinn tried to hide her pleased smile, but failed miserably.

**6**

Santana hated funerals.

She had hated them since her grandmother had passed away a few years before. So as soon as Dumbledore's coffin was lowered, she got up, kissed Brittany briefly on the lips and left the area to take a walk around the Black Lake.

It turned out, that she wasn't the only one who had left the ceremony. Quinn and Rachel were pressed against a tree immersed in a deep conversation. They were embracing intimately and Rachel was running a calming hand on Quinn's blonde hair.

"I'm not getting back next year," Quinn said. "I'll be on the run. I refuse to become a Death Eater."

"What about your parents?" Rachel asked softly.

"If they want to follow the Dark Lord, then there's nothing I can do," Quinn said. "I've had enough of my family's tradition. I even begged the Sorting Hat to put me in a house I clearly don't belong into."

She tenderly kissed Rachel's forehead and brushed a chestnut lock behind her ear. "Run away with me." She whispered.

"Run away?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinn said. "It won't be safe for you here anymore. Not now that Dumbledore is dead. Come with me." She pleaded. "I won't let anything bad happened to you. I'll lie to the Ministry if I have to; I'll tell them you're my cousin. They won't lay a hand on you."

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's lips. Santana felt like an intruder, but still, she couldn't look away from them.

"Yes." Rachel finally said. "Let's go into hiding."

Quinn sighed in contentment and rested her forehead against Rachel's.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rachel asked in bemusement.

"For existing."

Grinning, Santana left the couple, glad that her friend had found happiness in a time of darkness.

**7**

Santana hadn't seen them for a year.

She too had gone into hiding with Brittany, so she hadn't been able to keep in touch with her friend. But then, on May 2nd everything changed. Brittany's coin from the DA burned into her palm, telling her to go fight.

They flee to Hogwarts and it wasn't a surprise at all that Berry and Fabray were already dueling side by side.

The battle was exhaustive and full of loss. When it ended, she searched for familiar faces through the destroyed corridors. Eventually, she found Quinn and Rachel near Hagrid's hut. They were badly injured, but otherwise, they were fine.

They were laughing and kissing and Santana found it hard not to mock them.

"OI!" She bellowed playfully. "Do you guys realize that we've just fought in a war? Save the wanky for later!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Hello Santana."

"Wow, that's what I call a warm greeting," She said sarcastically. "You haven't seen me in a year, Fabray!"

"Some things never change," Quinn said in amusement. Rachel laughed and tackled Santana in a friendly hug. She patted the tiny woman's back clumsily and sent Quinn's laughing face a dangerous glare.

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you Berry," She said. "And thank you for taking care of Quinn's sorry ass."

"Oh, but Quinn is great at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I don't…"

"I'm not talking about that," Santana said. "Just… Thank you for taking care of her heart."

Quinn snorted. "Since when did you become a softie?"

"Since I started watching you fall for Berry seven years ago." Santana whined rolling her eyes.

"Well, we did a good thing then." Rachel giggled. "You should thank us for softening your pebbled heart."

"Dream on, Berry." She groaned. "Just be thankful I'll keep in touch with your lame asses."

It was the absolute truth. Somehow, watching Quinn and Rachel had become an entertaining habit. She winked at them and crossed the Entrance Hall to search for Brittany.

All was well indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Would guys be interested in reading this story from Quinn and Rachel's POV? If so, tell me please.

Also, if you read Manhattan Serenade, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I promise I'll post the new chapter very soon.

Reviews?


End file.
